nunnally of the revolution
by uchihasakura1234
Summary: lelouch is the blind and crippled instead of nunnally. nunnally swears to avenge their mother and make a peaceful world for her brother lelouch to live in so she takes up the role as nemo.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl stared in horror at the sight before her

There lye her mother shot multiple times with her big brother underneath her staring wide eyed at their mother's lifeless body on top of him not even caring about the pain in his knees.

She didn't get out of her shock as she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked to see her older sister Cornelia behind her looking at her with sad eyes

"Cornelia…is mother…" she trailed off too scared to say the word even though its true

Cornelia looked at the empress dead body

"yes nunnally I'm sorry" cornelia said with unshed tears

She will not cry!

Nunnally eyes widen

"no mother!" she screamed trying to run to her dead mother

Cornelia grabbed a hold of nunnally

"let go mother lelouch!" she screamed tears falling

Cornelia only tightened her hold on her

Nunnally couldn't take the trauma anymore and fell unconsciousness

{+}

Nunnally's eyes open

She sat up and looked around to see Cornelia and euphemia talking

They stopped when they saw nunnally sit up

"Nunna!" yelled euphemia as she hugged her

Nunnally looked at euphemia

"Lelouch where is…he?" nunnally asked as she looked around for him

Euphie pulled back and looked at Cornelia

"Nunnally…lelouch he's…." Cornelia started

{+}

Nunnally just stared at lelouch from behind a big glass wall separating them

She couldn't look away from lelouch his eyes and knees were bandaged heavily a monitor was over him while a doctor was explaining what caused her brother to go blind it was from the entire trauma with their mother getting shot his knee caps being shot the doctor says there's no cure for his knees and eyes all you can do is hope that he can open his eyes again but there was one thing going on in her head and that was where is father?

{+}

As the doors open people started to whisper

"_did you hear lady Marianne was assassinated in ares villa"_

"_it was probably the work of terrorists"_

"_wasn't her son prince lelouch caught in the cross fire?"_

"_yea he was hit in the legs and Is blind they say it's from the trauma"_

Nunnally balled her fist trying to ignore the whispers going on in the room she knelt in front of the emperor "father" she began "my mother the empress is dead" she was cut off by the emperor "you don't think I have been inform? Get out of my sight I have more important things to do than this" instead of leaving she stood up and ran forward the two guards blocked her path "father! You are the most powerful man in the world and you couldn't protect mother! No less you don't even visit lelouch!"

"I have no use for a pathetic weakling" she took a step back in shock they aren't in a room full of nobles they are the only people in the room "this is what it means to be royalty! to be higher than the others!" she looked at him with wide eyes because of noble blood her mother's death not even going to be avenged her brother tossed to the side like a rag doll "then.." she started her fist clench "I give up my title to the throne!" the room was full of gasp from the nobles after hearing her give up her title her father's eyes narrow "then you are dead to me! You and lelouch will be sent off to japan! as princess and prince you will be used as bargaining tools!" nunnally stumbled back ward as the guards thrown her out of the room euphemia and cornelia were waiting for her

Euphie ran to nunnally

"are you okay?" she asked

"he banished us to japan!" nunnally said

{+}

Cornelia and Euphie hugged nunnally and lelouch

"give mother a proper funeral." Nunnally said to cornelia

She nodded

"I will." She said every one knew the empress was a role mode to cornelia and that she was just as much upset to as her children

"goodbye guys!" lelouch said

They nodded

"goodbye lulu!" Euphie said

Nunnally and lelouch smiled at the as nunnally push lelouch in the plan in his wheel chair

{+}

The two children of the emperor became friends with the japans prime minister's son suzaku

Within a year the negotiations were dropped and Britannia conquered japan now area 11 the Prime Minister genbu killed himself to bring peace nunnally was able to get a hold of the Ashford family to take them in.

Suzaku sat on a rock starring at his hands in shock of what's happening

Nunnally was standing next to him lelouch was in the car waiting for her

"suzaku" she said his name

He looked up at her and seen the anger and hatred in them

"I swear…" she began as suzaku waited to hear the rest "I will obliterate Britannia!" she yelled

Suzaku just stared at her in shock

She turned around and walked away not saying another word to him as she entered the car


	2. The day a demon was born

{The day a demon was born}

Seven years later!

A young girl walked down the halls of Ashford academy the girls long wavy brown hair was bouncing as she walked her purple eyes shined with happiness and excitement. This girl is nunnally lamperouge in front of her was her brother lelouch although he was confined to a wheel chair a lot of the female population have a crush on him his black hair fell over his closed eyes.

Nobody at the school except the Ashford family new that the eleventh and fourth prince and princess were a live and not dead. Nunnally was lucky to be able to get a hold of them.

She stopped at lelouch's class

"I'm going to be late at home lelouch." Nunnally said

Lelouch smiled

"Fine don't be too late home." He said

Nunnally smiles and kisses him on the cheek

"Bye." She said

{+}

"Come on nunna!" rivalz yelled from his motorcycle "I'm coming!" nunnally shouted jumping into the side car attached to it "Let's go!" she put her helmet on rivalz was on the student council with lelouch and his friends he also joins her on her gambling games

They stopped in front a casino and got off

"This is the place?" he asked

Nunnally nods

"Yea now let's go." Nunnally said as they both enter an elevator

Nunnally looked at rivalz

"You don't know a thing about nobles do you?" she asked him

He shook his head "Not a thing!"

Nunnally sighed as the elevator dinged opened showing them the noble and his guards waiting for them

"Finally I never thought the famous chess player was middle school student!" the noble said

Nunnally just sat down and took the black king

"You start with the king?" the noble said speechless Nunnally looked at the noble and said what lelouch always said to her "If the king does not lead how can he expect his followers to follow?"

{+}

Nunnally and rivalz got on the motorcycle after leaving a speechless and shocked noble

"That was great!" rivalz said taking a short cut to school "I just have a question why start with the king?" he asked looking at nunnally real quick who was reading a book

Nunnally sighed

"Like I said to the noble if the king does not lead how can he expect his followers to follow?" rivalz just gave her a puzzled look "Your family is chess obsessed!" nunnally could only nod it was true lelouch played with clovis and schneizel and the three girls her cornelia and euphemia played together

A van came speeding towards them rivalz avoided it by going to the side as the van went the other way into a building rivalz stops and stares at it "Did we do it?" nunnally didn't answer all she did was take her helmet off and throw it in the side car '_Crap! Lelouch will kill me if something happens to her!'_ rivalz thought as he took off to ashford

"Hey! Are you alright?" nunnally asked

No answer

She saw a ladder and climbed it

"Hello? Are you okay?"

"_You came my que-"_ the voice inside her head was cut off when the van suddenly moved and she fell forward "Ow!" she yelled just then a door slid open nunnally hid behind a capsule "Why don't we just use the gas?" a voice from the front asked the girl the girl looked back to the front "That will be a bloodbath." she said climbing up the ladder in to a nightmare frame the back doors open to let the girl go nunnally saw more nightmare frames and a helicopter

{+}

Nunnally pulled her phone out to call one of her friends for help but when shes sees it had no signal she cursed her luck as she closed her phone the van ran into something and she stumbled forward "Thank god I n-" she got caught off as a black figure tackled her and pointed the gun at her "What were you going to do with the poison gas kill millions of people? Tell me terrorist!" nunnally was angered at this person of accusing her so she push the figure off her and stood up "The real terrorist are Britannia! Why don't you just obliterate it!?"

"Nunnally?" the person asked her eyes widen had she been found out? Did the person know her? Will she go back to the family? "Nunnally it's me suzaku." He said removing his helmet she seen her childhood friend his brown hair and green eyes

"Suzaku is that really you?"

"Yes it is me" nunnally looked at him she frowned "You joined the military." Suzaku walked forward "I-" he was cut off as the capsule opened suzaku again pushed her forward his hand over her mouth

She saw a green haired girl that was tied up in the capsule

'_What?'_

Suzaku got off of her

"What the….I thought it was poison gas." suzaku said

Nunnally got up and walked to the green haired girl

"Come on suzaku I need your help." nunnally said

suzaku nods and came over they both pulled the girl out of the van and unzipped her hands while suzaku unzipped her legs all of a sudden a commanding officer and a troop came over to them "Major kururgi, front and center!"

Suzaku left the two and stood before the commanding officer saluting him "I thought we told you once you found the terrorist and secured the capsule you will report to us!" suzaku put his hand down "but sir, they told me it was poison gas not some girl!" he pointed to the green haired girl the commanding officer looked at nunnally and then smirked showing that he had a plan "I will give another chance kill the terrorist and get the girl and don't breath a single word about this to anyone especially prince clovis." he then handed a gun to him

'_So clovis is in on this.'_ she then looked at the green haired girl in her arms _'what does he want with her?'_ she then looked at suzaku

'_If I kill nunnally then lelouch will have no family.'_ suzaku looked at his commanding officer "No." he gave the gun back "Shes a student not a terrorist." they all look at him with shocked faces "You filthy eleven."

Nunnally looked at the solders in distaste for calling suzaku that "If you won't follow orders." he pointed the gun at suzaku "Then die!" he shot suzaku

Nunnallys eyes widen as she watches suzaku fall to the ground "Well." she looked up at him "Time to take care of you, terrorist." he said pointing the gun at her but before he could shoot the van explodes killing the solders and nunnally took this chance and ran with the girl in her arms _'If they want this girl they aren't having her!' _

{+}

Nunnally threw the girl and started panting staring at her "what do they want with you?" the girl just stared at her with those yellow eyes "if it wasn't for you then s-suzaku wouldn't have died! He didn't deserve to die at all!" nunnally then fell on her knees trying not to cry the girl just stared at her with those eyes

Nunnally then stood up after hearing people talking in Japanese that's when she sees stairs she drags the girl with her up them when she got to the top she looked to see women, men, even children on their knees a bunch of solders were surrounding them with their guns out they then pulled the trigger and everyone fell to the ground dead

She moved down the stairs to not get caught but suddenly her phone rang she pulled it out fast and looked to see who called it said Shirley finette she declined it fast but it was too late the solders pulled her out

They pushed her to the ground and pulled the girl to their side "No one was supposed to know." the captain she guessed was the one speaking that pointed there gun at her "So I'll have to kill you!"

'_No lelouch!'_ she thought as images started appearing in her head

It was lelouch and her with their mother happy then with their siblings then with suzaku when they weren't getting a long then when they were then it was just an image of her and lelouch at Ashford smiling

'_Lelouch forgive me.'_

The officer pulled the trigger and the girl got away from the guards screamed "She mustn't die!" the bullet the hit her in the head making her fall to the ground all of them stared in shock "Oh well." the captain said knowing the girl is dead he pointed the gun at nunnally again "I guess I can say that we found the girl dead with the terrorist with her, what do you think? I just need to make sure all witnesses are dead."

Nunnally was angry if only she had power! She could have protected everyone! Suzaku wouldn't be dead! Her mother wouldn't be dead!

'_You don't want it to end here do you?'_ that voice it was that girls voice! She should be dead!

'_You still want to see lelouch right?'_ an image of lelouch appeared in her head

'_I can give you power….The power of a king!' _the girl was floating in darkness images of her family appeared in her mind everyone she knows appeared her sibling her mother! Lelouch! Her friends…and then when father banished them!

'_I ACCCEPT YOUR CONTRACT!'_

She then noticed she was back to reality the captain still had the gun pointed at her "kill me? go ahead just know you'll make the royal family mad." she then felt a seething pain in her left eye she then covered her eye with her hand once the pain passed her hand dropped to her side "I nunnally vi Britannia…command you all…DIE!" the guards the point their guns at their neck "yes your highness!" they all yell pulling the trigger when they pulled the trigger a speck of blood hit nunnallys cheek

Nunnally looked at the cheek she felt the blood hit until her eyes widen at what she did _'I killed them?'_

Nunnally then smiled she can finally avenge her mother!


End file.
